Sept Petits Enfants
by Dark Masta
Summary: OS-Ils étaient sept au début, sept frères et sœurs Mikaelson. Et maintenant, il n'y en a plus. (Ne suit pas du tout la série).


**Disclaimer : The Originals ne m'appartient pas.**

**Titre: Sept Petits Enfants.**

**Rated : K+**

**Genre : Family/Drama.**

**Résumé : OS-Ils étaient sept au début, sept frères et sœurs Mikaelson. Et maintenant, il n'y en a plus. (Ne suit pas du tout la série). **

**N/A :**** Pour ce One Shot, je me suis inspirée de Sept petits anges de Venalosia Zea'rel.** **Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographe, je n'ai pas eu le temps de le corriger.**

**Bonne lecture !**

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Samedi quatorze janvier deux mille quatorze, Niklaus Mikaelson ayant l'apparence d'un homme âgé de plus de trente ans, était assis dans la salle d'attente d'un psy.

Les murs de la salle étaient de couleur blancs. Blanc, la couleur de la pureté, de l'innocence, de la vie.

_Comme c'est ironique pensa-t-il en souriant tristement._

En face de lui se trouvait un jeune couple avec dans les bras de la jeune femme, un tout petit bébé qui riait, sans aucune raison apparente.

Klaus réprima un rire en voyant le couple s'envoyer des regards noirs.

Puis, son attention se tourna sur la fenêtre, d'où il neigeait.

Cela lui rappela une vieille chansonnette qui lui tournait dans la tête depuis maintenant quelque temps, une chansonnette qui l'aida à ne pas oublier...

*O*O*O*

Samedi quatorze janvier, mille ans plus tôt :

Les yeux du petit Klaus s'émerveillèrent en lorgnant les lumières qui éclairait la pièce et le festin qui les attendaient sur la table.

- « Bah alors, tu viens ? » fit Rebekah en tirant légèrement sur son bras tout en lui souriant chaleureusement.

- « Bien sûr. » répondit Klaus tout en s'installant à table.

Rebekah, qui se trouvait être la plus timide mais aussi, la plus sentimental d'eux tous, s'installa juste en face du blondinet, à coter de Finn qui était plongé dans ses pensées, comme à son habitude.

Si Klaus devrait décrire Finn, il dirait que c'est un jeune homme assez classe et élégant, toujours arrogant mais juste. Cela ne l'empêchait pas d'aimer ses frères et sœurs.

Tout autour de la table, l'on pouvait entendre les éclats de rire de Freya et d'Henrik, qui se couraient après autour de cette grande table ronde.

- « Tu ne m'attrapera pas ! » nargua le petit dernier de la fratrie Mikaelson.

- « Henrik je ne plaisante pas, rend moi ça ! » s'énerva la sœur aînée, ne pouvant s'empêcher de rire face à l'aire de chien battu que lui faisait son petit frère.

- « Aie ! » fit Rebekah en se retournant furieusement pour fusiller Kol du regard qui venait de lui tirer les cheveux.

Ahhh Kol le farceur ! Il fallait le supporter celui-là ! Mais bon, il était tellement mignon avec son petit air innocent.

- « Vite, à table ! » s'exclama Kol tout en prenant place à table avec Freya et Henrik.

Puis, le plus honorable et gentil des frères entra dans la pièce.

Des cris joyeux s'élevèrent.

Des rires joyeux emplissaient la pièce.

- « Alors? La chasse était bonne ? » fit Kol en souriant narquoisement.

- « Le repas, on l'a fait nous même ! » s'enthousiasma Rebekah

- « Elijah ? » …

*O*O*O*

Samedi quatorze janvier deux mille quatorze, Klaus était assis dans la salle d'attente d'un psy.

La porte s'ouvrit pour laisser sortir un couple avec ses deux enfants. Un garçon et une fille qui ne devait pas avoir plus de cinq ans. Se chamaillant pour on ne sait quel raison.

Puis le couple suivant entra dans le bureau, laissant Klaus seul, dans cette salle d'attente, ne pouvant s'empêcher de ressasser cette chansonnette qui finalement, décrivit parfaitement et ironiquement sa vie...

_Sept petits enfants vivaient heureux dans leur maison._

_Un Dimanche, Freya fut pris loin de sa fratrie._

_Six petits enfants vivaient désormais dans leur maison._

_Un Lundi, mort fut Henrik. Ils restèrent cinq._

_Cinq petits enfants grandissaient dans leur maison._

_Un Mardi, Finn fut partit. Il en restait plus que quatre._

_Quatre petits enfants dirigeaient la maison _

_Un mercredi, Kol fut pris au piège, et mort il finit._

_Trois petits enfants arpentaient la maison._

_Un jeudi, Rebekah fut détruite. Plus que deux._

_Deux petits enfants avaient peur dans la maison._

_A l'issu d'un combat, Vendredi, Elijah emprisonné se retrouva._

_Un petit enfant pleura dans la vaste maison._

_Samedi, Klaus attendit sa famille._

_Mais ils ne vinrent jamais._

_( Et je les attends toujours, ma famille, tout seul, assis sur cette chaise, qu'ils reviennent reprendre leur place. Tout en sachant pertinemment, qu'ils ne reviendront pas, car il ne reste plus que moi). _

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

**N/A : Alors oui je sais : la scène où tout les Mikaelson sont réunis est illogique mais...c'était plus fort que moi ! J'avais trop envie de les imaginer tous réunis et heureux pour une fois ! Les pauvres :'(**

**Fin bon...qu'en pensez-vous ? **


End file.
